


Dueling Fiddles

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [52]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock's Violin, dueling violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets into a violin duel while on a case. John is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dueling Fiddles

**Author's Note:**

> A spin off prompt idea from the Tumblrtown High post a few nights ago: but maybe Sherlock does get pulled into a violin/fiddle duel while on a case? Would love for this to be funny with a dash of fluffy JohnLock, otherwise have fun! —anon

John was used to seeing the unusual when he was with Sherlock. It was practically in the job description of being Sherlock’s blogger (not to mention his partner) to see all sorts of unusual things while on the case (or sometimes just being in their flat). Sherlock just had a habit of finding strange situations to get into.

Though, John had to admit that seeing Sherlock engaged in what appeared to be a violin duel was one of the more amusing scenarios he had seen on their cases. At least this time, no one was trying to kill them.

To be honest, John didn’t even remember Sherlock grabbing his violin case when they left the flat. Had Sherlock known he would need his violin? That was a stupid question, because if John was honest with himself, he knew that Sherlock probably had known; he had an annoying habit of knowing a lot more than humanly possible.

So John had to content himself to watching Sherlock throw himself into his violin playing (much like he did every other night when he couldn’t sleep). Sherlock seemed determined to win the duel, if the furrow of his brow and the grip on his bow were any indication. Granted, Sherlock had that air about him whenever they were on the case, or when he was doing an experiment, or when he was looking at John. And John had to admit, he wasn’t quite sure how one went about winning a violin duel…

Though someone must have won, for both of the “duelists” to have stopped their playing. Sherlock was as steel-faced as ever, while his opponent was grinning, “Great playing, mate!” He beamed before wandering off to what appeared to be a bar.

John waited a moment before speaking up, “So, what exactly was that? Did you win?”

Sherlock glared at John, “Of course I won.”

“You don’t know, do you?”

“I most _certainly_ won that duel.”

There was a pause, John was trying to think of the best way to say what he wanted to ask, “…Was he even aware you two were supposed to be dueling?”

Sherlock didn’t say anything. That was answer enough for John. “Right then…” he took out a notepad, scribbling out notes, “This one is going on the blog.”

“Must it?”

“Of course, it is not that often that the great Sherlock Holmes engages in dueling fiddles with—”

“A midget.”

John blinked, “What?”

Sherlock ignored John’s inquiry (he usually did), “Or perhaps dwarf is the more appropriate term, if you care for such thing.”

“I think the term is little person, but I don’t think he was any of those, I think he was just short.” John shook his head.

“No John, you are just short,” Sherlock said calmly, putting his violin away, “He was…little.”

John raised an eyebrow at Sherlock, “Well, it’s going on the blog that you got into a violin duel with a _short_ person just so you could show off.”

“I was _not_ —”

“Yes you were.” John chuckled, “Now lean over, I’m too short to kiss you properly.”

Sherlock smiled, obliging John.


End file.
